dauntless Ballet
by Swimmer101199
Summary: Hellooooooo everyone! So this is my VERY FIRST FAN FIC! ok anyways so I absolutely love love looooove Divergent so I thought why not do a fan fic? So Tris gets accepted at a ballet company in NY and she meets her dance partner four:DOk tbh I know absolutely nothing about ballet so bear with me. Sorry if there are some mistakes! Enjoy! T for romance and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellooooooo everyone! So this is my VERY FIRST FAN FIC! ok anyways so I absolutely love love looooove Divergent so I thought why not do a fan fic? Ok tbh I know absolutely nothing about ballet so bear with me. THERE WILL BE LONGER CHAPTERS! Sorry if there are some mistakes! Enjoy! **

I make sure my blond bun has not fly away hairs and nervously twirl my hands.

"Beatrice Prior, number 446."

I am number 446, out of the 1,000 ballet students auditioning.

20 get in to the American Ballet Company.

The chances I get in? Slim to none.

I walk into the audition room, attempting to hold my head high, trying not to make the stern judges think that I am afraid. I am brave.

I look at myself in the mirror as attempt to hold my body as straight as possible. I hold that position until the music from Swan Lake starts, and then, I don't even remember what happened after that, the music swept me away

At my little cottage in the mountains of Colorado. I stretch silently in my small room. I hear a knock on my door, "Beatrice?"

I quickly stand up, my legs still aching from practice today. My mother opens the door, smiling. A letter is clutched in her hand. "Its from the American Ballet Company!"

I smile and take the letter from her opening it eagerly. I read the first line of the letter and I started screaming and jumping up and down. "MOM! I got accepted! I attempt to read the rest of the letter without crying tears of joy. "I got a full scholarship!"

I hear my mom sigh of relief. We don't have too much money, my dad left our family two years ago. I read the rest of the letter and hug my mom. I will be going to New York City soon! And by soon I mean tomorrow. In the letter, I see one first class plane ticket to NY.

"Honey that is wonderful!" My mom says. "You better start packing! I'll help."

I quickly nod and my mom and I clean up my entire room. I am going to be at the academy for at least a year. Finally, at one in the morning, my mom and I finally packed everything I would need. I thank my mom and fall asleep to the sound of Swan Lake.

I wake up the next morning to a blaring alarm clock. I look at the time and realize that I have an hour to get to the air port. I leap into a pair of skinny jeans and an old t-shirt. My mom and brother, Caleb, all come rushing into my room grabbing the many bags that are piled up at the foot of my bed.

"Hurry Bea!" Caleb yells.

I jog down the stairs and leap into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Helllloooo everyone! It has literally been like an hour and I have one review and a couple o follower SOOOOO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Ok so the chapters will be longer now :))))) and it will get more interesting soon!**

After speeding through many red lights and nearly killing an old man walking across the street, me, Caleb, and my mom finally manage to make it to the airport with just enough time to go through security.

I rush to the baggage check and practically chuck all of my baggage at the attendant before sprinting to security. The only time I really pause is when I stop to say goodbye to Caleb and my mom.

"Take care of yourself." Caleb say, gripping me in a tight hug.

My mom has tears in her eyes when I let go of Caleb and bursts out crying when I hug her.

"You can visit any time mom, ok?" I say. I feel tears on my face as well. I grab my worn out book bag and wave goodbye. I march through security and than bolt for my gate (which, might I say got me a ton of weird looks. I mean I was sprinting down that hallway."

Finally, I find myself sitting comfortably on a white leather chair. Still breathing heavily, I pull out my old ipod and listen some classical music. I quickly fall asleep.

I am awoken by a flight attendant. She pulls out my ear phones and says, "sweetie we landed thirty minutes ago."

I jump up and look around the empty plane. I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I sprint out of the plane, grab my bags and look for whoever is taking me to the Ballet Company. Finally, I see a sign that says, "Beatrice Prior." I sigh of relief and allow the nice man to take all of my bags.

Finally, I reach the American Ballet Company. It is surrounded by high rises, but it has its own charm to it. It is made of solid marble. Three large buildings lay outside of a courtyard with a fountain. I lug all of my bags behind me and look for the room number I was given in the letter. 1046. It takes my like an hour but I finally find it. I take out the key that was also in the letter and shove the door open.

"OMG!" I hear someone squeal.

I trip over a table shocked by the noise. I fall to the floor along with my many bags.

"Omg so sorry!" A girl says. She helps me up and I finally get to look at my surroundings. The room is huge. A fireplace sits in the middle of the wall with bean bags and a pink fuzzy rug next to it. One door leads to a bathroom while another leads to a room with two beds with a night stand in the middle of them.

"Hi, I'm Christiana." The girl says, extending her hand. She has black hair that reaches to her shoulders and dark skin.

I shake her hand and say, "Hi I'm..." Beatrice sounded to formal. "I'm Tris."

"We're roommates!" She says excitedly. "We are totally going to be best friends!" She sequels.

I smile and start unpacking my stuff. "So where are you from?" I ask.

She starts helping me unpack and says, "Florida. What about you?"

"I'm from Colorado." I say proudly.

"So cool!"She says.

**A/N: So sorry I know I said that this would be longer but my Ipad is about to die:( so more updates soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Annnndddd HELLLLOOOOO! ok so in order to be forgiven for my short chapters, this chapter is going to be super duper long. (I also have exams this week so if there are a lot of mistakes, please forgive me!) Ok anyways, ENJOY!**

After what seemed like a billion hours, Christiana and I finally manage to unpack all my stuff.

"Ugh this is horrible!" Christiana screeched.

"What it it like a spider or something?" I say yawning.

"Uh no. Your closet. Is. Horrible." She says, staring at my clothes as if they were toxic waste.

Well that hurt. I flop on my bed. "Honestly Christiana. It's not a big deal."

She spins around. "Clothes are extremely important!"

I just nod and curl up to take a nap. Suddenly I feel a hand grab my wrist.

"We're going shopping." She says.

"Wait..." I protest. "I literally just got here."

Christiana rolls her eyes. "This is an emergency."

I hate to admit it but the two hundred dollars my mom gave me were for REAL emergencies only. "Sorry I just don't have any money."

"Oh don't be silly I'll buy you everything." Christiana says waving her hand. "Its really not a huge deal. My family practically owns half of Florida."

"I can't let you do that..." I protest, but I am already being dragged into the hallway.

Eventually I give in and walk with Christiana to a Forever 21 down the street. She suggested we take a taxi because we could be like the "New Yorkers" but it was only a few blocks away.

Christiana bursts into the store as if she owns the place. She shuffles around, occasionally grabbing an article of clothing off the racks while I trail behind her like a lost puppy. Eventually she seems satisfied and shoves me into a dressing room.

"I expect you to show me everything Tris!" She shouts.

I groan and look at the pile. Gosh. I quickly pull on a pair of red skinny jeans and a huge white sweater. It is actually really comfortable. I open the door and Christiana squeals.

"OMG you are totally buying that!"

I sigh and nod. The next outfit on the extensive pile is a back strapless dress with a sequined belt around it. I slip it on and open the door. It must look awful on my twelve year old body.

"OMG! Tris! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks Christiana!" I say excited that I actually look decent in something.

"Call me Chris, for short." She says.

I walk back into the changing room and try on everything else

So Chris buys everything for me. Of course.

By the time we get back it is nine. Although training doesn't start till 10, I still like to get some sleep. I do my usual stretching and finally get to bed.

My alarm goes off a eight and I crawl out of bed, my muscles aching. I pull on a pair of tight leggings and a t shirt.

Chris is still asleep so I chuck a pillow at her, causing her to scream. "What the hell Tris?"

I shrug and say, "We should get there early after breakfast."

Finally she gets up and trudges to the bathroom.

Finally, I walk into the large training room. There are glass walls on every side except for the one that has large windows overlooking NYC.

All the girls and boys file in, looking extremely nervous. One boy next to me says, "Hi I'm Uriah, strongest man on earth."

I hold in my laugh, but look at his muscles. Yup. Very nice.

I pull my blond hair into a tight bun and watch the clock as it hits ten.

At ten, three people walk in. One is a stern looking lady. She has wrinkles all over her face and her eyes are cold and heartless. The other is middle aged man who looks European.

Finally my eyes reach the third person. He is extremely young to be a trainer, he looks like he is about nineteen, two years older than me. He has piercing dark blue eyes that demand attention. He is very muscular. Handsome. _Not now Tris. Concentrate on your dancing. _

"Congratulations on making it this far." The old lady says. "We welcome you to the American Ballet Company. Now, I should go over some rules."

Rules:

-Healthy Diet: NO processed foods

-Late=expulsion

-Must stay on campus during the week days

-No sass/talking back

-Complaining=extra core workouts

"Now. I'm Mrs. Daniels. Please address me properly. This is Antonio," She says referring to the middle aged man. "And this is Four." The blue eyes. My eyes halt at Four. So handsome. "Four will be teaching as well as dancing."

Several of the girls are giggling and whispering.

"Ok now. We want to see how each of you dance so then we can pair you up with the correct partner."

We all do a group routine. I twirl on my toes, feeling that same rush of energy that comes whenever I start dancing. I lift up my leg delicately an hold out my left arm.

"Beautiful." I hear Uriah whisper.

I blush as he lifts he in the air. I am now just testing out different boys to see which one fits me. **(A/N: IDK if that is what they actually do just bear with me. If anyone does ballet help:))** I see Chris with some blond boy named Will. They seem to be working wonderfully together. I like dancing with Uriah, but it feels so awkward. Next I see Four dancing with some girl. She is too busy flirting with him to even follow the steps.

I see Antonio grab Four and walk over to Mrs. Daniels.

Mrs. Daniels rushes over to me with Four.

Uriah sets me down, disappointed.

"Beatrice, you are one of the best dancers and I think you should dance with Four. You seem to both seem so passionate about dancing." She says.

I nod. "Of course."

"Uriah, why don't you dance with Marlene?" She says pointing at a girl in the corner.

They both walk away and I am left with Four. I grab Four's hand and stand on my toes. He perfectly lifts me in the air and I grin. He is perfect. It is perfect.

Finally, after five hours of rehearsal with only a one hour lunch break, I get to lie down.

We will know are partners this evening before our second rehearsal.

I secretly hope I get Four.

**A/N: Tada! Nice and long... I think. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok please don't be mad at me! Some people really wanted another chapter last night, but I just couldn't. Exams are this week and I actually need to get at least more than like six hours of sleep haha. Ok but anyways school starts soon so here is a quick chapter! Enjoy!**

I grab some salad from the cafeteria (well more like a Cafe) and start to head up to my room. I walk and scroll through my phone, barely noticing where I am going.

Suddenly I run into someone who is a lot more muscular than me. I topple over, my salad and phone soon to follow.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry..." He says.

I look up. Four. "Oh uh..." I feel color rise up in my cheeks. "Its uh not a problem." I say as I take his hand to lift me up. Compared to him, I look like a twig. He picks me up with ease.

"So," Four says, looking down at me. "Did you see that the list is up?"

I shake my head.

"We're dance partners." Four seems rather pleased.

I smile. _YES! _"That's great!"

Four's smile grows wider. "I'm lucky I got the most beautiful and talented dancer out there." He says, winking. He walks into a room close to mine and yells, "See ya tonight Tris!"

I stand there shocked, my heart seems to have forgotten how to beat properly. I yank open my dorm room and find Christiana and Will making out on one of the bean bags.

I roll my eyes, as they did not even notice my presence. Literally, it is the second day, and Christiana already has a boyfriend.

I hold in a groan and walk out trying to find another place to go. I hate the cafeteria, and it is too cold to go outside.

"Hey Prior!" Four sticks his head out of his room. "Come have some pizza with me!"

I hesitate. For one thing, I barely know him and already I am being invited into his room. Second, pizza is processed and has a ton of carbs and fat.

"Come on Tris! We only have 30 minutes until practice starts!" Four shouts.

Well, it is only thirty minutes. Why not? I shrug and walk into his room. Instantly I love his dorm. He built a blanket fort next to the TV and books seem to cover every inch of the floor. He must not have to share his room with anyone because he is a part time trainer.

He hands me a slice of meat lovers pizza. It looks absolutely delicious, but I just can't. I shake my head and start eating my salad.

"Tris." He says.

"Yes?" He looks really concerned.

"Its ok to eat pizza, either way you look beautiful." He says, taking my hand.

Color rises in my cheeks. I smile. He is so sweet. I grab a piece of pizza and inhale it. One word. Amazing.

I see Four laugh, as he is still on his first slice. "Slow down there tiger."

I grin and stuff another piece in my mouth. I have not had pizza in ages. Four leans over and checks the digital clock next to hi bed. "We should get going."

I nod and walk with him to the training room. Antonio and Mrs. Daniels are already there, along with several other dancers. Four's expression turns cold and his smile is gone.

"Everyone!" Mrs. Daniels says in a high pitched voice. "Please find your dance partner. I will be disappointed if you have not checked the list." Everyone scrambles around trying to find their partner. Christina is with Will, of course. Uriah is with Marlene. Next to Uriah is a boy that looks just like him. They must be brothers.

Four is next to me and it takes every ounce of my strength to not stare at him.

We start to learn some complex choreography for the next three hours. It is almost eight o'clock.

"Four and Tris, please show us your dance." I stiffen up,suddenly nervous.

Four whispers in my ear, "Remember, be a bird, not a robot."

I nod and a smile crawls back onto my face.

Four and I get into our starting position; me bending my back over his left arm with my hand in the air. The music starts and I listen to the soft music that dances with me and Four.

I spin on my toes. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six... Then I stay on my left foot and Four lifts me into the air. Although I don't want it to end, Four sets me down and we end with me on my toes and slightly bent over to look at his eyes and him kneeling down with his soft lips on my hand.

**A/N: ANNNDDDD HELLOOOOO! So it is getting more interesting! Hope you enjoyed! (p.s. I read every review and they are super important to me!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ANNNDDDD HELLLLOOOOO! So I read all of your lovely reviews and it seems that I need MORE UPDATES! So this is for all of you.**

After Four and I dance, he pulls me to the side.

"Some of the dance was sloppy." He says. "I, Mrs. Daniels, and Antonio expected much from you."

I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off.

"Meet me tomorrow night in the training room. You need to work on your form." Four says sternly.

I walk away from him frustrated. Does he think I am not good enough for him or something? I tried my best. I sigh and shove open the door to my dorm. Chris is already asleep. I forget to stretch and I instantly fall asleep.

The next morning my legs ache. I immediately regret not stretching the night before.

Suddenly I hear dub-step coming from the living room.

"Hey Tris!" Chris shouts. "Come jazzercise with me!"

"Come... jazzer... what?"

Chris is dancing in front of the TV.

"Jazzercise! It is supposed to be great for your body!" She shouts.

"Uh, no, thanks." I yell over the music. How does she have this much energy?

"Whatever."

I get ready for dance and head to the training room. Today boys and girls are separate. Each girl is doing turns continuously on her toes.

Chris leaps onto the floor. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... and finally she stops.

I manage ten turns. Mrs. Daniels says I need to be less stiff. Ugh.

At the night practice, Mrs. Daniels pulls me aside.

"Beatrice?" She says.

"Yes?"

"Please, demonstrate your Swan Lake solo to wrap up the day." She says. I see a small smile creep up on her wrinkled face.

I nod my head. Through a glass wall, I see Four looking in. The boys must have finished early. No wonder. They have the easy going Antonio. I shake away Four's harsh words and get in to my position. I am supposed to be a graceful as a swan. The music starts and I am swept away, as usual. I don't feel only like a swan, I feel like I am flying. As the music intensifies I quickly spin and stand on one toe. I slowly do one turn and finally end.

Everyone cheers and I see Mrs. Daniels grinning from ear to ear. "Beautiful, Beatrice." She says.

After everyone leaves I stay behind and look at my self in the mirror. I wouldn't call myself pretty, but I'm not ugly either. I hold my back straight and point my right toe I do a couple routines before Four finally comes in. The city lights shine bright through the window. Four turns of the lights. I can't see anything.

"Four!" I yell. I feel a pair of strong hands slip around my small waist. Four. He is so close I can feel his breath against my skin.

"I want you to feel what you are doing, not seeing what you are doing." He says quietly.

He turns on the music. Violins fill my ears. Four takes my hand. How am I supposed dance with him if I don't know where he is? I stumble a little.

"You have to trust me." Four says.

"Ok." He pulls me towards him and I leap onto my toes. It felt different than usual.

"Good." He whispers against my ear. I shiver.

He lifts me up in the air. I close my eyes and imagine I am flying. He puts me down so I am standing on one toe. He directs me to spin. I end up against one of the walls. Four puts his arms around my waist

I feel him so close and he says, "Beautiful."

My heart races.

"You should get some rest. Practice at ten tomorrow." He says into my ear.

I wiggle out of his grasp and walk to my dorm, heart still racing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy!**

It has been almost a month since I have talked to Four, we have just danced. I also finally have friend. Zeke, Uriah, Cris, Marlene, and a girl named Shana.

I rush into the training room, nearly late.

"Good morning everyone. ABC has the honor of performing the Nutcracker at the Broadway Theater." Mrs. Daniels says.

Everyone whispers excitedly before Antonio tells us to shut up.

"Now, given the fact that this is the most advanced group here, you all will be the cast. Antonio and I have decided to have Four be the nutcracker and Tris as the ballerina." I see several girls look at me, their eyes shooting daggers. "Four knows the choreography, and I will occasionally help. Everyone else follow Antonio to another training room to find out your parts."

This has always been my dream. Me? Performing at the Broadway theater?

Everyone shuffles out while Four and I are left alone. We stand there quite a while until Four teaches me the choreography, step by step. I start my solo after a solid two hours of learning the steps. After two minutes Four yells, "You are a bird, not an elephant Tris! Light on your feet!" It takes quite a lot of will power to not slap him. I spin twice and finally end.

Four shrugs, "It was ok but it needs work."

I nod, sweat dripping down my neck. I look at the time and notice it is nearly eight PM. I haven't had any food since breakfast.

I grab my duffle bag and start to leave before I hear Four yell, "Hey! Zeke is having a truth or dare party at his dorm. He said you can come."

I nod. "Sure just give me time to shower."

"Oh and Tris!" He shouts as I leave the room. "Wear layers."

Um ok?

A little bit later I arrive at Zeke's. Uriah and Marlene are there along with Christiana and Will who are making out on the coach.

"Alright! Everyone! In a circle!" Uriah shouts.

Four arrives and sits next to me.

"How do you play?" I ask.

Several people smirk. Zeke says, "Well you pick truth or dare, and then you either do what they say or take off a piece of clothing."

That's why I had to wear layers. I'll thank Four later.

"Ok I'll start. Christiana, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Uh, dare!" She shouts.

"Hmm I dare you to not kiss Will for the rest of the night."

"Hell no!" Cristian yells. She takes off her sweatshirt. Will looks relieved.

"Uh Tris." Chris says.

Crap.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um dare." I say nervous.

An evil smirk crosses her face. Uh oh. "I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with... Four."

Heat rises in my cheeks. I don't want to take off any clothing, so I stand up hesitantly. Four looks like a tomato. I walk into the closet, my heart racing .

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" He whispers.

"No reason." I say, looking away. He pushes me gently against the wall.

"We don't have to do this." He whispers.

"No, its- its ok. I just want my..." I hesitate. Well this is embarrassing."...My first kiss to be real."

"Tris..." He says. "Who ever said this wasn't real?"

He leans in and presses his lips against mine. Everything about it felt so right. He pulls me closer and the kiss intensifies. I gasp and blush. Four either doesn't care or doesn't notice because he just presses his lips against mine again.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Chris squeals, "OMG I knew they liked each other!"

Four and I break apart, each of us extremely red.

"How adorable!" Uriah says holding a hand to his heart. "The two dance prodigies like each other."

I smack Uriah hard across the face.

"Hey! Don't damage something this beautiful!" He whines.

I roll my eyes and sit down. Time for revenge. "Uriah. I dare you to go into Antonio's office and ask if he has seen your lucky pink socks."

"That all ya got Prior?" Uriah smirks.

I grab my phone and follow him to where Antonio's office.

I come back to Zeke's laughing my head off.

After several uneventful hours, Cris and I finally go to be around 11. I am going to be so tired at dancing tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sooooo I HAD MY FIRST EXAM TODAY! Only six more to go:( Ok so I hear that you are all enjoying this. Btw, I don't want things to go too fast with Tris and Four (although there is FourTriss fluff:)))) like, they just met and they are dance partners so things can't get weird. Ok anyways, enjoy chapter seven.**

The next morning, I hit the snooze button at least ten times before I realize that I have to go. Well actually, Chris yelled at me to get up.

When I get to the training room, everyone else is gone but me and Four.

"Ready to start?" He asks.

"Yup." I nod.

I start my solo. Immediately Four turns off the music. "What the hell was that Tris?!"

"I-" I stammer.

He runs a hand through his hair, "You need to be more precise... more delicate!" He claps his hands and says, "again!"

I gulp and try to relax. _One two three one two three. _I spin twice and step across the floor delicately. The music intensifies and I leap into the air.

The music cuts off. Again.

"Tris! Focus! That leap was supposed to be far right stage not far left!" Four yells.

I rub my tired eyes and plaster on a smile. I am a bird. I am a swan. I close my eyes and pretend that Four is not there. I imagine an audience looking at me and thinking, "Wow look how beautifully she dances."

The music start and I dance. I don't dance according to the beat, I dance according to how I feel. I go through each step, feeling like a bird. I go through the whole routine. Four does not stop the music. Perfect.

Four slowly claps. "Well done, several steps are off, but nothing major. We still got two weeks."

I nod, panting. "Ready to start the first duet_?" _He asks.

_Not at all. _"Sure." I say.

I stand on one toe, holding a nutcracker. I smile at it, set it down, and Four walks in, stiff and ridged, like the nutcracker. He takes my hand, kisses it, and we slowly start to dance. It gets more rapid and more complex._ One two one one two spin, lift, left, right, one foot, lift right leg and end in Four's arms._

"Good Tris." Four says smiling. He leans in closer. "Very good."

"Four stop." I say, my voice cracking. "I-this-us can't work."

He steps back and frowns, "Tris... what do you mean?" He looks like he might cry.

I take a deep breath. "Four, you are completely different on and off stage! How..." I stutter, "How can I date that guy? And if Mrs. Daniels or Antonio found out..."

Four runs a hand through hair. A single tear drips down his face. He takes my hands. "Tris , it takes every single ounce of strength I have to not pull you closer and kiss you when we dance. It breaks my heart to yell at you and see you hurt, but I have to. You KNOW I have to. Ever since I saw you walk into these halls I-I was in love. I am in love with you Beatrice Prior, always have been."

"Four..." I stammer.

"Please, give me a chance Tris. Just one chance. Please." He is so close I can feel his breath against my skin. "Please."

I can't take it anymore. I kiss him as if it was my last day on earth. He immediately kisses me back. There is so much passion and love, unlike anything I have felt before. "Four..." I whisper.

"Call me Tobias when you are with me Tris." Tobias says.

"Tobias... I-I-I..." I can't say I love you yet, not now. "Later." I whisper against his lips.

He nods. "I will always wait for you, Beatrice Prior."

**A/N: OMG FOURTRIS:D anyways I hope you enjoyed and leave a review:)**


	8. AN!

**A/N: NOT A CHAPTER (UPDATE SOON) Hello! SO some ballerinas are reading this and I am so excited! I absolutely love ballet, I just have never done it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help me with all of the specifics (and basics)! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the fanfic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Remember to read the author's note before this!**

It is Christmas eve. This is the day I will be performing for thousands. Nerves eat up my insides as some lady helps me with my outfit.

My mom and brother managed to come out and watch me. I haven't really realized it until now, but I really miss them.

Mrs. Daniels swoops into the dressing room. She looks like she just went through a car wash or something. Her hair is extremely frizzy and she is sweating like a dog.

"ANNABETH IS BEATRICE ALMOST DONE?" She shouts.

"Ye-yes." Annabeth says, adding a little bit more hairspray in my hair.

"Oh. Good. Beatrice, Four is waiting. Please warm up. The show starts in two hours." Mrs. Daniels rushes out of the room, still in a nervous wreck.

I hurry out of the dressing room and find Four in a spare training room stretching. I join him on the floor and stretch my hamstrings.

"Nervous?" He asks.

"No." I say shaking my head.

I'm terrified.

I practice. Standing on pointe, pirouettes, and fouetté, anything I can think of. One two three, one two three, develop, point, fouetté.

Four and I run through our many duets, nerves still crawling up my skin.

"Tris..." Four says, slipping his strong arms around my waist. "You're shaking."

He pulls me into a hug, and finally my neves go away. He kisses the top of my head. "Ew. Hairspray." He says, spitting.

I burst out laughing as we are ushered to back stage.

30 min

I practice the steps mentally in my head.

20 min

I take on last sip of water

10 minutes

I take my final position on stage.

0 minutes

The curtain rises.

I smile and start my solo. I imagine that no one is watching me, I imagine that Four is right by my side. I end my solo and pick up the nutcracker. Pointe, develop... Four walks in and kisses my hand.

I look into his sea blue eyes and I relax. As he lifts me I feel something I have never felt before. Something so magical I never want it to end.

After the show, many little girls dressed in tutus ask if they can have my autograph. Then they ask if the Nutcracker and I are dating. I just laugh.

I wave goodbye and several old people come up to me and say how beautiful it was. After a solid hour of talking to people, I search for my mom and Caleb.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grab me from behind. "Four!" I squeal. "You scared me!"

He laughs and puts his arm around me, "That was the goal."

My mom and brother walk up to me and I scream. I missed them so much! I hug each of them for a solid five minutes.

"You were absolutely beautiful Tris!" My mom says, tears in her eyes.

Caleb just smiles and agrees.

Tobias puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"Wait..." Caleb says, shooting daggers at Tobias. "Are you dating my sister?!"

"That's one way to put it." Tobias says, grinning.

"Treat her well. You hurt her, I hurt you." Caleb says dragging my mom behind him.

"Oh and Tris! I'm sorry we couldn't stay for Christmas! We just didn't have the money!" My mom says after giving me a good bye hug.

Tobias sighs and leans in to kiss me. "I have been wanting to do this all night."

I push him away. "Not here." I say laughing.

He frowns and we drive back to ABC.

Finally, at his dorm, Tobias asks, "Can I kiss you now?"

"No, I don't think so." I tease.

He pouts. "Pleeeeaaasssseee Trissy?"

I laugh. "Well, ok, but just this once."

Tobias grins and tackles me onto the bed. I burst out laughing as he plants a soft kiss on my lips. His eyes beg for more as he lifts me up with ease and presses me against the wall. He presses his lips against mine. The kiss is full of so much passion and love. I kiss him harder. I feel like I can't get close enough. I rip off his shirt as he kissing my neck. I tug him even closer, his warm skin pressed against me.

He tries to pull of my shirt but I stop him.

"Tobias..." I whisper. "Not yet."

"I will always wait for you Beatrice Prior." He says, smiling against my lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To all you ballerinas out there, I hope I writing this correctly. I got the idea for this chapter from someone that reviewed, so thank you!**

After the Nutcracker, a new boy was brought into the company.

His name is Jack, I think. He is easily one of the best dancers, just as good as Four, but to me, definitely not.

"Beatrice, come over here please." Mrs. Daniels says as I stretch.

I jog over, concerned that I did something wrong.

"We are doing Beauty and the Beast next. It is absolutely beautiful when it is a ballet." She says, clasping her hands together. "I want you to be the beauty, and I want to try Jack out as the beast. This Isn't a major production, so this will be a great time to see how you and Jack work together."

"But- but I have never danced with him!" I protest.

"Beatrice, I am sure you will do well. Jack is in the other training room, you can work on the choreography with him there."

Frustrated, I storm out of the room. I spot Jack and slowly walk over to him.

"Are you Beatrice?" He asks.

I nod. "You can call me Tris."

He smiles. "Ok Tris. Let's start with the duet. Start with standing on pointe and then a develop." He brushes his hands against my sink. "Five, six, seven, eight. Pointe. Pirouette."

He lifts me in the air. One two three four.

He has gorgeous green eyes and blond shaggy hair.

five six seven eight

"And finally, the beauty kisses the beast and he returns to being a prince." Jacks says while spinning. "But that can wait until later. I end standing on point with Jack's arms wrapped around me.

I look through the window and see Tobias. His expression is ice cold.

"Hey Tris, ready to run through it again?" Jack asks.

I avoid looking at Tobias and nod. Thank goodness Jack didn't want to practice the kiss right now.

We run through it for a couple hours and do several of my solos. By the end I am sweating and eagerly waiting for dinner.

"Well, I think we can call it quits." Jack says, breathing heavily.

I nod in agreement and head to the Cafe. I grab a sandwich and a smoothie and head up to my dorm, hunger eating at my stomach. I eat and join Chris stretching.

"SO guess what part I got!" Chis squeals.

I laugh, "What?"

"I got CHIP!" She screams.

"That's great Chris!" I say smiling and giving her a hug.

"Did you and Four get the Beauty and the Beast?" She says, wiggling her eyebrows.

I shake my head. "I'm the beauty and Jack is the beast."

Chis pauses stretching. "Does he know?"

I shrug, "He saw me and Jack dancing through the window. He looked pretty pissed."

Chris sighs and says, "Well, I'm assuming you know that there is a kiss in the ballet right?"

I nod. "I just won't tell Four. I can't have him be mad at me forever."

She shrugs.

I get a text from Tobias. It says to meet him is his dorm.

I say I need to get some water and head over to Tobias'.

The moment I enter the room, I am pushed against the wall. Four.

"Please Tris." He says. "Please tell-tell me you love me! Please."

"Tobias..." I do love him, I just want it to be the right time when I say it.

He kisses me roughly, seeming hungry for more.

"Tobias stop..." I say in between kisses.

"Tell me you are mine Tris- Tell me you don't love Jack. Tell me that you can only dance with me." Tobias says roughly.

He doesn't stop. I shove him away tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Four! How-how could you do this? You said you would wait- how could you treat me like this?!" I yell.

"Tris, please I-I'm sorry please..." Four says desperately.

My shoulders ache from when he pushed me. I shake my head. "This is over."

"Tris..." Tobias reaches for my hand, but I pull away.

"By Four." I storm out of the room, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

Chris is already asleep, thank goodness. She would give me hell if she saw me.

I toss and turn.

My heart is shattered.

How could the one I trusted the most to this to me?

I finally drift off to sleep around ten o clock

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! I know it hurts:((((((**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry for the hurt in the last chapter... please bear with me!**

The next day in the training room, Jack stumbles in drunk.

He stumbles into my arms. "Can I kisssss you Trissssyyyyy?" He slurrs.

"Jack! What the hell?" I yell. I pull him to Mrs. Daniels office.

I am absolutely furious. Mrs. Daniels looks up from some paper work and looks at Jack.

"I can't dance with this lunatic!" I yell. "He is drunk!"

Mrs. Daniels' calm expression is replaced by fury. "Tris I will take care of this."

"Who-who will I dance with?" I am so mad I can hardly control myself. JACK WAS AN IDIOT!

"Tris calm down. Go get Four. He will dance with you." Mrs. Daniels says while shoving Jack into a chair.

I groan. Four was scary last night, I saw a side of him that I have never seen before. "Ok." I mumble.

I walk into Four's dorm. I see that the place is a complete mess. Four is sitting in a chair, sobbing.

He looks up.

"Tris?" He rubs his eyes. He has obviously been up all night.

"You're my dance partner." I mumble. Seeing him so sad breaks my heart.

He stands up. "Tris... oh Tris... Can- can you ever forgive me?" He covers his face with his hands. "I don't know what got into me... just the thought... I just... I can't be without you Tris. And the thought of you being with another man... I couldn't..." He sobs. "Please Tris. Please." He grabs my hands.

"Tobias." That's when i realize. I love him. He loves me. I am his. And he is mine. It has been that way all along. Now is the right time. "Tobias- I- I love you. So much. I always have."

Tobias looks up at me. "Tris?"

I pull him closer to me. "I love you Tobias."

And then I kiss him. It has only been like 24 hours and I have missed him so much. He kisses me back passionately. "Tobias..." I whisper against his ear.

He pushes me against the wall and I wrap my legs around him, begging for more. I pull off his shirt and gasp at his large muscles.

"Tris, I love you." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you, Tobias." I say.

His hands travel up my t-shirt.

My heart races.

He stops, making sure that I am ok with this and I nod.

He slips of my shirt and I blush.

"Beautiful." He whispers.

He kisses me everywhere, my neck, lips, and collar bone.

He brushes my bottom lip and I allow him access. I can't get enough.

Finally when his hands go lower than my waist, I stop.

"I'm not ready Tobias." I whisper.

He kisses me on the nose. "Than we will go no further than this."

He starts kissing me again but I realize that we had to practice. "Come on beast, we have to dance."

**A/N: YAY! FOURTRIS:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ANDDDD HELLO:) SO I only have TWO more exams! THEN IT's SUMMER! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? MORE FANFICS! ENJOY!**

I drag Tobias to the training room, where Mrs. Daniels already is.

"What took you two so long?" She demands.

I open my mouth to make up an excuse, but Tobias buts in.

"I was just helping Tris with her form." He says smiling.

She nods and takes off her glasses. "Well, since Jack was kicked out of the company, I figured you and Four would need some extra help with the dance."

"Wait he was kicked out? After two days?" I ask.

I see Tobias grin.

She nods. "I expect my dancers to never drink, especially when they have practice the next day."

Both Four and I nod.

"I will be helping occasionally with the dance." She says. "I expect this to be flawless. Both of you will have an extra practice from eight to ten... PM."

I hold back a groan. I am already dancing eight hours a day! And I won't get to bed until like 11.

She claps her hands. "Lets's get started shall we?"

After a solid four hours, my legs felt like jelly. I collapse on the floor exhausted.

Mrs. Daniels said that she can't be there at eight, but she expects us to go through the choreography, and Four must make sure that my technique is good.

Tobias plops down on the floor next to me and takes my hand.

"Tired?" He asks, grinning.

I nod. "Extremely."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" A sly smile crawls across his face. Before I can answer, he throws me over his shoulders and starts sprinting to his dorm.

"Four!" I squeal. "Put me down!" I pound my fists on his back, but it's no use.

He places me on his counter top and I wrap my legs around him.

He brushes a stray blond hair behind my ear. I shiver. "Did you enjoy that, lovely?" He nibbles on my ear and I blush.

"Nope not one bit." I say crossing my hands over my chest.

"Not even a little?" He whines.

I smile. "Ok, just a little."

He grins and presses his lips against mine.

Now's my chance. I keep kissing him and slowly reach for the sprayer in the sink. I pull in out and spray him in the face. Revenge is sweet.

"This is war." He says, grabbing a bucket.

I scream and sprint to the bathroom, but he has already dumped the water on me. Realizing that Four and I are now in the shower. I slowly turn on the water and soak him.

He pouts as I attempt to run back to my dorm, soaking wet, but he pulls me back in.

"Trissy, that wasn't very nice." He says over the running water.

Wow he's hot.

"Did I win?" I ask.

"It was a tie." He says.

"Uh definitely not I totally won, gosh Tobias you really need to realize..." I protest, but I am cut off by his lips. As much as I want to stop, I can't. I pull back.

"Tobias... you do realize we in a shower... with our clothes on..." I say, awkwardly looking around.

"Are you asking me to undress Tris?" He asks, pressing me against the wall.

The water is cold but I can feel myself burning up. "I mean, not really but that works too." I say tugging at his shirt.

He throws it over his head, grinning.

He lifts me up, as if we were dancing. I wrap my legs around him, my heart pounding.

Soon the whole thing escalates. Fast.

He starts to kiss me hungrily, but with so much love and passion I can hardly breath. His lips are so soft.

Soon both me and Tobias have only the bare minimum of clothes. My hands trace his back as he kisses my neck.

Finally, fear replaces love. "Toby..." I whisper. "This is the furthest I can go for now."

He nods and smiles. "I will wait for you. I love you Tris."

"And I love you, Tobias.

We finally get out of the shower at realize that we still have 2 hours until rehearsal.

"Want to invite everyone over?" I ask.

Tobias nods. "We can play truth or dare."

I text everybody and they all arrive in minutes.

"OKAY EVERYONE IN A CIRCLE!" I yell. Christiana sits in Will's lap and kissing him and I yell at her to continue it later.

"I'll start. Uriah truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare!" he yells.

I think. "Go to Mrs. Daniels office and propose to her."

Uriah hesitates. "I'm not really in the mood to get kicked out of ABC." He says taking off his shirt.

Everyone laughs. "Uh Marlene. Truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"DARE!" She yells.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me." He says with a goofy smile.

Marlene bushes and walks with Uriah to the closet. Literally five seconds later, we all hear groaning. We yank open the door and find Uriah and Marlene in a full out make out session. They both blush and sprint to Uriah's dorm.

"Ok well I guess my little bro isn't playing anymore" Zeke says.

"Should we just watch a movie?" I ask.

Everyone nods and I pop in Harry Potter.

I soon fall asleep in Tobias' arms.

At eight I am woken up and rushed to the training room with Tobias.

"Ok Tris. We are going to practice the last dance. You need to PROVE to the beast that you love him, through your emotions and actions." Tobias says.

Tobias and I start dancing but he stops. "Tris, I told you. EMOTION. This is not just a dance!" He yells.

I nod and finally start to do it right.

I still wonder, can I train with him and date him too?


	13. Chapter 13

******A/N: Ok hi everyone. So yes, I know absolutely nothing about ballet, however, I think that it is so so so cool! If you don't enjoy the story, please don't make it obvious to me:( I know that I'm writing this online but it is just for fun, so it is ok if some stuff is wrong, so please don't be mad. I am going to therefore drop the story. This was supposed to be a fluffy fourtris thing, not a nonfiction book about ballet. I'm sorry I got the dancing stuff wrong, but the constant comments that correct me are getting out of hand. Thank you to all of the followers and positive comments I have recieved. If you really like this story and want me to keep going, comment and it may happen **


End file.
